


You Have To Take Your Medicine

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Series: Josie In Trouble [3]
Category: Another World (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: This sillyfic is a "Josie in Trouble" story with a twist.Characters are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.
Series: Josie In Trouble [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795945





	You Have To Take Your Medicine

Joe and Josie were in Joe's office at the 2-3. The door was locked,  
and the blinds were closed.

"Now, Josie," Joe said, "you have to take your medicine."

Josie cringed.

"Can't we just forget about it?" she pleaded.

"You heard me, Josie," Joe answered firmly. "You have to take your medicine, and  
we are not leaving this office until you do. It's for your own good. Now, let's get it over with."

"All right," Josie said reluctantly.

She opened her mouth and swallowed the dose.

"Good girl," Joe said, handing Josie an orange lollipop.


End file.
